Various electronic circuit components (e.g., integrated circuits or modules thereof) may have various respective power requirements. Such power requirements may, for example, vary between or within circuits, sub-circuits, integrated circuits or modules. Such power requirements may, for example, vary over time, temperature, operating mode, real-time operating conditions, etc.
Also, energy utilization of an integrated circuit or module (or group thereof) may affect the level or other characteristics of power supplied to one or more other integrated circuits or modules. Accordingly, the characteristics of power being provided to an integrated circuit or module may change over time and/or operating conditions.
In general, various electronic circuit components may simultaneously utilize power from a common power regulator or a plurality of respective independent power regulators. A power supply circuit (e.g., a power supply integrated circuit), or power management unit, may comprise a plurality of power regulator modules to satisfy disparate power consumption needs by controlling various characteristics of electrical power. A power supply integrated circuit that comprises a plurality of power regulator modules presents various power regulator control challenges.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.